An anticoagulant such as an ACD solution and a CPD solution is stored in a plastic medical container such as a blood bag and a transfusion solution bag. Coagulation of blood is prevented by the action of the anticoagulant at the time of blood collection and transfusion of an infusion solution.
Such a medical container which stores an infusion solution therein is preserved in a synthetic resin sealed container for preservation. The water content in the infusion solution stored in the medical container inevitably permeates through a container wall due to the nature of the plastic material used for medical containers, and the interior of a wrapping container is kept highly humid. Microorganisms, especially fungi attached to the container surface from the time of manufacture to the time of use, tend to multiply.
In order to prevent the above drawback, a medical wrapping container is proposed wherein a deoxidizer is stored in a sealed container to prevent multiplication of fungi (Published Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 59-18066).
In this wrapping container, two polyester resin sheets overlap each other, aluminum is deposited on the opposite surfaces of the sheets, and the edges of the sheets are thermally sealed through a hot melt type adhesive, thereby providing a bag.
The bag, however, has a poor shape retention property and is inconvenient for preservation. When the bags are stacked at the time of storage or loading, the bags collapse to adversely affect the contents of the bags.
A stereoscopic wrapping container is also proposed (Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 58-192551 and 58-192552). Each wrapping container described in the prior art comprises a stereoscopic tray and a lid for covering an upper opening of the tray. These stereoscopic wrapping containers can provide sufficient effects, but medical containers may be moved within the trays. For this reason, pinholes may be formed in the medical containers, or tubes connected to medical containers are often twisted or entangled with each other, thus requiring time-consuming operations upon use. In addition, a pinhole may be formed at a fused portion between the lid and the tray or a portion near the fused portion upon application of an impact during loading or storage.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to solve the conventional problems described above and provide a wrapping body for a medical wrapping container, wherein the wrapping bodies do not collapse even if they are stacked on each other at the time of storage or loading, movement of a medical container in a wrapping container can be prevented to eliminate pinholes from the medical container or twisting or entangling of a tube connected to the medical container, and pinholes can also be eliminated from the medical container even if an impact acts thereon at the time of loading and storage.